


Finding Calm in the Storm

by avocadodog



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i uh just really love them, p5 spoilers, this is a pretty quick read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadodog/pseuds/avocadodog
Summary: Makoto finds herself faced with something rare: a situation that she has no idea how to deal with. Hearing Haru cry is enough to make her want to try, though.





	Finding Calm in the Storm

“Sometimes-“

She cut herself off, hesitating. The word hung between them for a moment, and Makoto held her breath. She was nervous, afraid that she may not be able to give Haru what was needed to handle whatever was eating away at her. Haru’s back was turned, and though her voice was even, her shoulders trembled just a bit.

“Sometimes,” she continued, “I just really miss him.”

Ah, yes. _Him_.

Makoto knew what was wrong, but looking at the girl standing at the foot of the bed, she came to the realization that she didn’t know how to help. Crawling forwards, she gently placed a hand on Haru’s arm, trying to ground the other girl.

“That’s normal, Haru,” Makoto assured gently. “He was you father. I think it’d be weird if you didn’t miss him.”

Haru turned her face slightly, glancing sideways at Makoto with an emotion that Makoto couldn’t quite put her finger on. It had been almost two months since President Okumura died, shocking the nation and the Phantom Thieves. Soon they would be sending a calling card to Shido, a prospect which, in some way or another, was stressing all of them out.

Makoto knew that she could never truly know how Haru felt, but she thought that she had a pretty decent idea. Dealing with her sister’s palace was definitely one of the hardest things that she’s done, and she too knew the pain of losing a parent. Despite this, Makoto knew that she had no part in father’s death, and although she felt some guilt for the burdens placed on Sae, she was beginning to accept that she could forgive herself for not living the life her sister wanted her to lead.

Haru wasn’t able to reach this point yet. Up until a few months ago, she had lived solely for the sake of her father and never for herself. Haru rebelled to revert her father back into an honest man. She was prepared to strengthen their relationship and move forward together only to have that future ripped away by his death. Now she had to completely rebuild her life, and Makoto could only imagine how difficult it was to carry on in the wake of having your plans devastated so swiftly.

In these ways and more, Makoto saw herself and Haru as two sides of the same coin. She asked herself how she could be comforted if the roles were switched, and truthfully, she still had no clue. It was frustrating to be so in the dark; Makoto rarely had to face a problem for which she could find no solutions.

Haru let out a shaky breath, bringing Makoto back from her thoughts. It made sense that a sadness like this would manifest outwardly, but Makoto still found herself shocked to see the fat, gleaming tears rolling down Haru’s cheeks. They shone a bit like crystals, catching some of the dim light in the room and leaving a glistening path in their wake.

Makoto said nothing, placing her arms around Haru’s waist and tenderly pulling the girl backwards onto the bed. Haru put up no resistance, letting herself sink slowly and sit stiffly on the mattress’s edge.

Makoto leaned forward until her chest met Haru’s back, leaving her arms wrapped around Haru’s waist and placing her face into the crook of Haru’s neck. She said nothing, trying to let her touch convey what her words could not. Closing her eyes, she wished to take some of Haru’s guilt and sadness unto herself through this hug, as if through osmosis.

The room was quiet. Tears continued to travel down Haru’s cheeks, but her breathing calmed a bit. Makoto planted a small kiss to the other girl’s neck before pulling away. Haru turned to look at her, smiling shyly.

“Thank you,” she said wiping one of her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Makoto smiled back warmly, grabbing Haru’s other hand. “I don’t know that I really did much.”

“More than you can know,” Haru replied. She looked at the bed where their hands met, turning a bit red. “I don’t know how I would cope if I didn’t have you.”

Makoto felt her heart swell seeing Haru’s cheeks flush with color. Her thumb rubbed little circles into the back of Haru’s hand, and she felt peaceful. Haru was the first to break the silence once more.

“Do you really think that we can win?”

Her words were so quiet that Makoto was almost convinced nothing had been said at all.

Makoto squeezed Haru’s hand and gazed steadily into her caramel eyes when Haru looked up. “I think so.”

It was a simple response, but it was confident. Makoto really believed that they would win. As a team, they had come too far. As individuals, they had given too much. Makoto knew deep down that triumph was their only option, and so she would believe in them. She had to.

"I know so.”

Haru seemed reassured by the statement’s confidence, closing the distance between them by leaning against Makoto. She sighed.

“I guess we won’t really know until we go in there and win,” Haru replied closing her eyes.

Makoto said nothing. She felt comfortable in the silence that followed, warmed by the heat radiating off of Haru where their bodies connected. In the coming days, Makoto would remember this moment of quiet, this blissful repose that she had been granted. It would give her strength when she thought that she had none left.

They sat together for what could have been an eternity. Makoto felt suddenly drained. Her right arm had begun to go numb where Haru was leaning into her, although she realized that she didn’t really care. Haru was comfortable, so Makoto was comfortable.

Haru was the first to move; she sat up slowly and got off the bed, stretching upwards. Makoto checked her phone and saw that it was later than she realized.

“It’s pretty late, Haru,” she started. “Maybe you should s-“

“Stay the night,” Haru finished the sentence and smiled warmly at her girlfriend. “I was actually going to ask you if it would be okay.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “I doubt Big Sis would mind. In fact, she might think that you’re a good influence.”

“Better than Ryuji anyways,” Haru laughed. “But maybe not by much.”

Haru winked when she said this, and Makoto was surprised to feel her own cheeks get warm as she gave Haru a spare pair of pajamas to change into. They brushed their teeth and got back into Makoto’s bed, moving close together. Makoto wrapped Haru in her arms, laying with her chest to the smaller girls back. She fell asleep like this, her face against Haru’s neck once more and her mind soothed by the sound of Haru’s breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic, so I was pretty nervous about posting it. I kind of wanted to just jump into a scene to make it a bit easier to write and to add on to in the future if I wanted to continue it at all. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed!!


End file.
